


Baisemain

by Calimera



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Slash, hand kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceval découvre la technique du baisemain. Arthur ne sait quoi en penser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baisemain

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation aux oskaars, édition 2016 ! Restant fidèle à moi-même, je termine et poste ma participation à la dernière minute ! Je suis un cas désespéré pour la société.
> 
> J'avais, à l'origine, prévu une toute autre histoire, mais par manque de temps j'ai écrit celle-ci à la place (plus courte, plus rapide à écrire). Pour l'autre histoire, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.
> 
> Pas de slash (sauf si vous voulez l'interpréter comme tel).
> 
> Disclaimer : Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas, ça vient du génie d'Alexandre Astier.
> 
> Bonne lecture (j'espère) !

Devant la forteresse du château de Kaamelott, le roi Arthur accueille un chef Wisigoth, sous l’œil attentif du Père Blaise qui supervise la cérémonie. Le chef Wisigoth est venu accompagné de sa famille et de ses conseillers. Derrière eux, les chevaliers Lancelot du Lac et Perceval de Galles assistent à la scène.

Arthur et le chef Wisigoth se parlent d'un air solennel dans la langue de ce dernier.

\- J'comprends pas ce qui se passe, dit Perceval, mais ça a l'air vachement chic comme cérémonie !  
\- Le roi Arthur est en train d'accueillir le chef d'une tribu Wisigoth en vue d'une alliance contre une coalition entre les Huns et les Vandales visant Kaamelott, énonça calmement Lancelot. C'est un moment fort et historique pour le royaume de Kaamelott.  
\- Une coalition ? C'est pas quand le soleil tape fort et qu'après, on a la peau toute rouge ? demanda Perceval.

Lancelot ne répondit pas, et se contenta de soupirer, estimant que cela se passait de commentaire.

Après un échanges des formes de politesse traditionnelles entre lui et le chef Wisigoth, Arthur se tient devant sa fille, une jeune princesse, dans le but de lui présenter ses salutations respectueuses. Il s'incline devant elle et se saisit de sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Perceval est interloqué par ce qu'il voit, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se penche vers Lancelot :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire là, le Roi Arthur ?  
\- Il... salue la princesse Wisigoth ? lui répondit Lancelot, presque avec hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas bien sûr de saisir ce que Perceval demandait. Perceval était peut-être idiot, mais il devait quand même savoir ce qu'était un baise-main, non ?  
\- Mais non, pas ça ! Le truc qu'il lui a fait avec sa main.  
\- ... Quoi, un baise-main ?  
\- Un baise-main ? reprit Perceval, étonné. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ?  
\- Voilà, oui, répondit Lancelot.

Les minutes passent et la cérémonie se poursuit. Arthur salue le reste du groupe Wisigoth tandis que le Père Blaise rédigeait les tenants de la cérémonie sur papier.

\- Et à quoi vous m'avez dit que ça servait déjà ? demanda à nouveau Perceval.  
Lancelot soupira.  
\- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué tout à l'heure ! lui répondit-il avec un ton calme mais réprobateur.  
\- Vous voulez pas me le redire ?  
\- Mais non enfin ! Il fallait écouter, Monsieur le distrait !  
\- Non mais allez quoi ! Promis, cette fois je vais écouter !  
Lancelot soupira une nouvelle fois, clairement exaspéré.  
\- Bon très bien, mais écoutez bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois ! Bon, un baisemain est un geste de courtoisie et d'hommage...  
\- La courtoisie ? C'est pas l'engin qui sert à attraper les papillons ? interrompit Perceval.  
\- Non ce n'est pas ça ! Un baisemain est un geste de respect, de politesse et de dévouement d'un homme envers une autre personne.

Perceval resta silencieux un instant, comme s'il était en train d'assimiler ce que Lancelot venait de dire.

\- Alors si j'ai bien compris, on baise la main de quelqu'un quand on le respecte ou qu'on l'admire, ou juste pour le saluer ?  
\- ... Voilà oui, c'est ça, répondit Lancelot simplement, ne souhaitant pas élaborer.

Perceval siffla d'admiration.

\- Hyper classe !

xXx

La journée passa et, avec elle, la cérémonie puis le festin de bienvenue pour la délégation Wisigoth. En fin de journée, le roi Arthur et le chef Wisigoth se sont retrouvés dans la salle de la Table Ronde pour négocier une alliance.

Perceval était en train de méditer sur les paroles de Lancelot lorsqu'il croisa le roi Arthur, seul, dans les couloirs.

\- Tiens, vous voilà vous ! lui lança Arthur.  
\- Bonsoir Sire !

Arthur allait répondre lorsqu'une idée vint à Perceval.

Il s'approcha de son roi et s'inclina, comme il avait vu Arthur le faire dans la matinée. Puis, devant les yeux interloqués d'Arthur, il se saisit de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

Les yeux d'Arthur s’agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Il retira vivement sa main, comme si elle avait été brûlée.

C'était à présent au tour de Perceval d'être interloqué.

\- Mais... mais... mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! Vous êtes timbré ou quoi ? s'exclama Arthur. Vous voulez que je vous en colle une pour vous remettre les idées en place ??

\- J'comprends pas, Sire, répondit Perceval qui ne saisissait pas très bien la situation.

\- Mais ça va pas de me baiser la main comme ça ! Comme si j'étais une dame ou une jeune pucelle !

\- Mais, j'comprends pas Sire. Un baise-main, c'est pas ce qu'on fait à quelqu'un pour le saluer ou parce qu'on l'admire ?

Arthur observa son vassal, les joues rouges et le regard surpris.

\- ... C'est quelque chose qu'on fait aux dames, bougre d'imbécile, pas aux hommes ! dit-il lentement, mais toujours un peu énervé.

Perceval eut l'air penaud.

\- Ah mince, j'ai fait une bêtise ?

Devant l'air honteux de Perceval, qui pensait avoir encore fait une bêtise, Arthur ne répondit pas.

\- J'pensais pas à mal, Sire ! Moi, on m'a dit qu'un baise-main, on le faisait à quelqu'un qu'on admire et qu'on respecte. Et moi, j'l'ai fait parce que je vous aime et vous admire, Sire !

Face à ces paroles, la colère d'Arthur commença à s'évanouir. Vraiment... avec ça, difficile de rester fâché. Et Arthur finit par se dire qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, son petit Perceval. Il était juste... mal renseigné.

Pour cette fois-ci, il serait clément.

\- Bon... ça ira pour cette fois. Mais ne recommencez plus, ok ?

Un air soulagé et enthousiaste vint se peindre sur le visage de Perceval. C'est dans des moments comme ça que Perceval ressemblait vraiment à un enfant. Un enfant qui venait d'échapper à une punition.

\- Promis Sire !

Arthur eut un petit sourire.

\- Bon allez, restons-en là pour ce soir, et allez vous coucher ! Il y a réunion à la Table Ronde demain matin !

\- Bonne nuit Sire !

Arthur commença à s'éloigner. Il avait fait à peine trois pas lorsque la voix de Perceval retentit à nouveau :

\- Mais Sire !

Arthur s'arrêta de marcher, et soupira.

\- Quoi, Perceval ?

\- Pourquoi le baise-main, c'est quelque chose qu'on fait qu'aux dames ?

Arthur se retourna vers lui, pour une fois il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Parce que ça a été décidé comme ça.  
\- Ben moi, j'trouve ça dommage qu'on puisse pas le faire à tout le monde, ou à vous Sire. J'pense qu'on devrait pouvoir vous montrer notre respect et notre admiration pour vous !

Arthur resta sans voix. Perceval avait parfois cet effet-là, chez lui.

Un léger sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres, flatté et touché à la fois.

\- Eh bien... Merci Perceval, et bonne nuit.

Il se retourna et poursuivit sa route, pour que son chevalier ne le voit pas sourire comme un idiot.

xXx

Le lendemain, lors de la réunion à la Table Ronde, il fut proclamé que le baise-main pouvait également se pratiquer entre un vassal envers son suzerain, en signe de dévouement, de respect ou d'admiration. 


End file.
